


Tumblr Ficlets

by lavenderspark



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Short fics/drabbles originally posted on Tumblr
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Restraints

"I'm starting to think you like restraining me," Malcolm said, watching her.

Dani smirked, "These aren't restraints." He looked at her, brow furrowed. "They're too long, they allow too much movement," she finished before he could ask.

Surprise lit his face, too many thoughts tumbling in his head for him to form words. She smiled as she worked the clasp, "Besides, if I restrained you, you'd know it," she said, pulling the leather tighter than she needed for a brief moment. Malcolm drew in a quick breath at the pressure, his eyes locked on hers. She finished locking the cuff, her fingers trailing across his hand as she stood to leave. 

She crossed the room to the door, stopping as she opened it, "Good night Bright, sleep tight," she called over her shoulder as she left the apartment.  
Malcolm released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the door closed. He fell back against the pillows, mind racing. When he finally slept, there were no nightmares.


	2. Pillow Fort

Dani let herself into Malcolm’s building, she had helped him home enough times that he had given her her own set of keys. When she made it to his door however, she knocked. 

Gil had sent her to check on Malcolm, they hadn’t heard from him in a couple days. There was currently no case for him to help them with, but he usually contacted at least one of them to ask if there was anything they needed his help with. 

With Martin now in solitary and Malcolm having no access to him, Dani wasn’t sure what she would find. She shifted her weight anxiously as she waited. When he didn’t answer, she tried the knob. She sighed when it turned in her hand, she really needed to talk with him about locking the door even when he was home.

“Bright?” She called out as she stepped through the door, closing -and locking- it behind her.

His head appeared from behind the door to the refrigerator. “Dani?” He said, a look of surprise on his face as he stepped back, letting the door close. “What are you doing here?”

“Gil asked me to check on you,” she said, walking to the kitchen counter where Malcolm was now pouring a bag of m&ms into a bowl of popcorn.

“Oh. I’m fine,” he said with a smile, mixing the contents of the bowl as he walked toward his living room. 

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed his t-shirt and lounge pants, following him into the other room. She stopped short as she saw the room. 

The couch had been pushed to one side, a large blanket spread across the floor in its place. The blanket was barely visible under a layer of pillows of all shapes and sizes. The giant tv was in place, the pause symbol centered on the screen.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Absolutely,” he said, settling down on the pillows.

“Malcolm, you’re an adult.”

“I know,” he said, holding up his wine glass. “Want to join me?” He asked as he pressed play on the remote.

The room filled with music and the tv screen changed to show the menu for The Princess Bride. 

Dani stepped back into the kitchen, pulling a wine glass from under the cabinet. She settled onto the pillows next to Malcolm, handing him her glass. 

“You gonna share that popcorn?” She asked, her eyes glued to the tv.

Malcolm smiled, setting the bowl between them, “As you wish,” he said, handing her her wine glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NOT BRIGHTWELL* Aside from a tiny mention. Just a random idea for ep 18, when Malcolm and Eve visit Martin.

"I can do this by myself, you don't have to come with me." Malcolm said.

"He's in a hospital bed, in restraints, in a cell, in prison. With guards," Eve huffed, "he can't hurt me."

"That's not true. Physically he can't hurt you, but there are other ways." He paused, looking at her intently, "Dr. Whitly is not like the men you're used to dealing with. Don't underestimate what he can do to you."

"I'll be fine," she said, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

Malcolm looked down at her hand, a sad smile flashing across his lips. "Ok," he said, "let's go."

Martin raised himself up in his bed as they entered. "Another visit from my boy!" He smiled when he saw them. "Oh, and who is this? Another lady cop?" 

"No. This is my friend, Eve," Malcolm said, glancing at Eve.

"Friends, eh? And how does your lady cop feel about this _friend_?" Martin said, raising his eyebrows.

"She's not-- we're not here to talk about me," Malcolm snapped. "We're here to talk about the girl in the box."

Martin sighed, shaking his head. "Not this again."

"You've already admitted she was real."

"Yes, and I've told you she wasn't one of mine. The man you need to speak to is in the wind," Martin shouted.

"If you know something, anything, please just tell us," Eve pleaded, her eyes wide.

Martin's eyes snapped onto her, taking her in fully for the first time. A slow smile spread across his face, a strange glint lighting his eyes. "You asked so nicely, I wish I had something to tell you, but I'm afraid I know nothing about her," he said holding his empty palms out.

Malcolm sighed, "This was a waste of time, let's go." He touched Eve's elbow, steering her toward the door.

Eve kept her eyes locked on Martin as she turned to follow Malcolm, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She looked away as they stepped through the door.

"You have her eyes, you know," Martin said softly as the door closed.


End file.
